Tired of This
by dyingaswespeak2
Summary: He left the village three years ago. The unthinkable happens...he has to reunite with his old friends...and the village. How much has everyone changed? Is he happy to see everyone? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

A/N: The third times a charm. I rewrote the story even more and added more to it. This is just the prologue, but the plot will happen in the next update. Please read and review. I really would appreciate it. Also Sasuke never left the village and all the rookies are 15. Neji, Ten Ten and Rock Lee are going to be 16. I hope you enjoy. Ignore any grammatical errors!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did!

Memories/Ninja No More

_October _

Naruto was sitting on his bed, he was staring off into space, and memories of the past were starting to flood into him.

_ "Naruto, you need to remember that we need to work as a team. You can't just keep doing things on your own. We will never improve as a team if you keep making decisions that could harm us," Kakashi said sighing at his student. Naruto looked around at the rest of his team. Sasuke was giving him a disappointed stare. Sakura was glaring at him. They were in the middle of an escort mission. _

_ The team had to escort a couple of villagers to the next village over. They were carrying goods to the next village. They just wanted protection just in case of an attack. Kakashi's team ended up getting that mission. Naruto had been his excited self. When they were attacked Naruto went against Kakashi's orders and attacked them himself. Kakashi wanted them to attack as a team. So they could get more used to working together._

_ Naruto used his shadow clones until they had defeated the enemy. Sasuke didn't even get a chance to fight and neither did Sakura. They were both annoyed they didn't get a chance to prove themselves to Kakashi. _

_ "Naruto, you have to let us fight too, loser," Sasuke responded in an annoyed tone. Sakura agreed with him and Kakashi just sighed. _

_ "I just wanted to prove myself," Naruto responded. _

_ "We need to work as a team. You got it," Sakura responded punching him in the back of the head as she always had. Naruto looked at the ground and was starting to feel depressed. He knew they were all disappointed in him. Why was he always a disappointment? _

_Xxx_

_ Naruto was practicing Rasengan while Sasuke and Sakura were training together. Naruto was being excluded from the training because Sakura just wanted to be alone with Sasuke. She would glare at him every time he tried to go near them. Naruto was starting to feel alone. It hurt him on the inside… _

_Xxx_

_ "Sakura, I want to know if you would like to go out on a date with me," Naruto responded smiling his normal goofy grin. Although on the inside he was depressed. He was still starting to feel even more alone. _

_ Sakura glared at him and he then knew he was going to get the same answer as he normally had. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but no. You ask me all the time and I always give you the same answer." _

_ Naruto felt defeated. He was starting to feel as if the only one she cared about was Sasuke. He knew that he was right about that. He was starting to feel even more depressed and lonely. He started to walk away from her. Naruto then started to realize that he should stop asking Sakura to go on a date with him. He wouldn't have felt as sad or disappointed in himself._

_Xxx_

_ Another mission was given to team seven. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi as normal. They were all starting to get impatient. Kakashi then appeared before them. "You're late!"_

_ "Sorry, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." That was always his excuse. _

_ "Liar!" _

_ Sakura noticed that she had been the only one that yelled at him. She looked over at Naruto and he shrugged. He was not acting like his normal goofy self. Naruto wondered if anyone had started to notice that he was changing. He felt like he was the only one that had screwed up. _

_ Every mistake he made on the newest mission was starting to eat away at him. He didn't even defend himself against one of the ninja. He froze like a coward. Sasuke had to save him. What going on with Naruto? That was what was running through everyone's mind. He could tell by the looks on their faces. _

He looked over at the picture of team seven. What was his purpose in life anymore? That was the only thing that was running through his mind lately. Naruto had accomplished so much for the village, but he realized so many people didn't appreciate it. He also noticed that his own team didn't even appreciate his efforts. Lately because of that he hasn't wanted to stay in the village. Too many things were running through his mind.

Every time Naruto started to make a mistake; he would get yelled at by one of his squad members. It was starting to wear heavily on him. It was hurting him, but he didn't want to admit it to himself or anyone. Naruto didn't want anyone to think of him as a weakling. Kakashi or Sakura were the ones that yelled at him. He figured it was to show that they cared for him. Sasuke would just glare at him in disappointment and call him a loser as normal.

He was getting tired of feeling inadequate compared to his teammates. He had been improving his skills little by little, but they didn't seem to notice or care. He hadn't messed up as much as he used to. He even started waiting for them to attack before he attacked. He didn't rush into battle anymore. He tried harder than anyone on his squad. Why did he feel like he was the only one that was getting yelled at? Everyone made mistakes, right?

The village was no better either.

_Xxx_

_ "I dug up your weeds for you, lady," Naruto smiled. The lady looked angrily at him. He had pulled up her plants as well as her weeds. _

_ "Those were special herbs I've been growing and you ruined them," the lady yelled angrily at him. She even began to hit him. Naruto was upset that he made a mistake. He was just trying to do the mission that he was assigned. He had messed up other missions that day as well. _

_Xxx_

_ "Go away," an older lady screamed. Naruto had stopped to help her pick up something she had dropped. He could see the fear in her eyes. He nodded at her and then walked away quickly. _

_ Why were people still so afraid of him? He knew that the nine tailed fox had been placed inside of him, but he didn't even act like the beast. For the first twelve years of his life he didn't even know the beast existed. Now that he did…he could understand why years ago everyone ignored him._

_Maybe he could get some respect from everyone else now that he has saved the village. He didn't need to be looked at in fear. He only needed to be considered a hero. He even changed Gaara to be more like him. Why did people still view him as a beast from fifteen years ago?_

They probably thought that he was going to lose control. He was always in control of himself. It shouldn't have mattered to him what they thought, but it did. Sure, the seal had broken a few times, but the nine tails was never able to control him fully. He would never let anything like that happen.

Naruto sighed, got up from his bed, and he knew he had to do this. He was going to make decisions for himself now. Naruto decided that he was going to talk to Sasuke first. Naruto thought of him as a best friend. Even if Sasuke was just as hard on him as everyone else; he would always consider Sasuke his best friend. Sasuke was going to be disappointed in him like he always was. What other choice did he have? He just couldn't take the pain, loneliness, and disappointment anymore.

Sakura was probably going to be happy about his decision. She never liked him in the first place and he knew that. Even though Naruto had been getting stronger; she only noticed Sasuke's strength. That was annoying Naruto more than before.

The last people that Naruto was going to tell were Kakashi and Tsunade. They were going to be the hardest to tell his decision to.

Naruto's happiness came before everyone else. So if not being shinobi was going to make him happier…than he was going to do what he needed to do. His depression was starting to get worse as time went on. He never knew that he was going to feel that badly. If he got away, he wouldn't feel like he was a major disappointment. Naruto grabbed the key for his house and walked out of the door. His squad was going to be meeting in a few minutes anyways. He didn't want to be late. Naruto decided he was going to pull each one of them aside and tell them individually.

A couple of minutes later Naruto arrived at the bridge where everyone always met. He was surprised that he was actually the first one to arrive. Normally everyone except Kakashi would arrive on time. They never understood why their teacher was always late. Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky. He was starting to second guess his decision. Did he really want to give up being a ninja? Was his mind truly made up? Naruto didn't know.

Naruto sighed a second time and he wrapped his mind around no longer being a shinobi. Leaving squad seven and village would probably be the best for him. That way he could make himself feel happier. He was hurting deeply on the inside because of his inadequacy. No one bothered to pay attention. No one bothered to care.

"Hey dope," he heard Sasuke call. Naruto smiled lightly at first, but then his expression turned serious. He didn't know how to tell his best friend that he was quitting. He just stared at Sasuke…trying to think of how to break the news to him. Sasuke could tell that there was something brewing in Naruto's mind. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was running through Naruto's mind. He was not used to Naruto being so serious.

"Hey, listen Sasuke; I've decided I no longer wish to be a part of squad seven. I no longer want to be a ninja either," Naruto responded looking at him straight in the eye. Sasuke stared at Naruto wide eyed. He never thought he would hear his best friend say those words. Sadness was starting to rise into Sasuke. What was Naruto thinking?

"_W-What? _I thought it was your life no long goal to become a ninja. You wanted to prove that you had what it takes to become the future Hokage of the leaf village. You thought that would people would respect you! _I will never go back on my word, that's my ninja way. _That was what you told everyone…now you are giving up. What made you change your mind so drastically?" Sasuke said with sadness in his tone. Naruto was surprised to hear that Sasuke had thrown his words back at him. His ninja way was to never give up and keep his word, but now he was breaking his own vows. Naruto laughed a bit, but it didn't sound like him. It was cold. Not something Sasuke had expected from him. That laugh didn't even sound right to Naruto. Was he really starting to change that much? Was he really that depressed?

"That dream died a long time ago with the old me. I don't want to prove anything to this village after the way everyone has treated me. The years I suffered alone were hard. No one even looked at me. You all ignored me. No one cared. Even after they treated me so badly I still saved them from Gaara. Not even you or Sakura treat me with the respect I deserve. All you ever did was walk all over me, but I'm not going to let any of you do that anymore. I'm not going to let anyone treat me as if I was the dirt on the bottom of their shoes," Naruto responded in a bitter tone. Sasuke's eyes had widened even further. How long had Naruto been feeling that way? Months? Years?

"Naruto, I know we're tough on you, but we want you to improve your skills as a ninja. We want you to be become the best ninja that you can be," Sasuke responded still shocked at how bitter Naruto's voice had become.

"The thing is none of you have been paying attention to me. I have been improving my skills. I trained until it hurt. I have been cleaning up my mistakes, but all the three of you have ever done was pick on me. I can't do it anymore. I can't handle being your target! My happiness becomes before all of you and this village. How am I ever going to be happy if I am not treated like everyone else? I was alone before I met you all. You were like family to me…until you all started to pick on me. It started getting to me. I just knew that I couldn't take it anymore. I'm not the only one that has to suffer…I know you have suffered! YOU of all people should understand, Sasuke," Naruto said bitterly. He was trying to bite back the tears that wanted to reveal themselves as well.

Sasuke looked down at the ground. How couldn't he tell that his own best friend was hurting that much? How much pain was Naruto in? How long had he been feeling that way? It must have been a long time. Sasuke didn't know how to respond. All he knew was that he had to say something.

"N-Naruto," Sasuke said trying to think of a way to put his words. "Please don't give up on being a ninja! Don't give up on your dream! You are one of the most hardworking people I know. It would be a shame to lose you."

"I have made my decision, Sasuke. I'm sticking with it. I want to be happy. Staying in the village will not make me happy," Naruto said looking down. He was starting to feel worse than he had before. He saw Sakura walking up to them. She had a smile on her face, but it dropped when she felt the tension in the air.

"Hi Sasuke," she turned to Naruto. She smiled at him a little bit. He didn't smile back. "Hi Naruto."

She could see how visibly upset Sasuke was. Sakura glared at Naruto…she knew that it had to be Naruto's fault. Well she could only guess that it was his fault. She didn't have any idea what was going on. Sakura didn't even notice how upset Naruto was. The only thing she cared about was Sasuke. Naruto could see that now.

Naruto started walking away after Sakura glared at him. He didn't even answer her. He just wanted to get away from them as fast as possible. Was it even worth it telling her his decision? He figured that she would just be happy about it.

Sasuke wanted to go after, Naruto, but something was keeping him from moving. What was Sasuke going to do? For the first time in a long time he didn't know what to do. He fell to his knees…still very upset. Sakura's voice broke his thoughts. "Huh?"

"What's going on?" She repeated.

"N-Naruto…has decided that he no longer wishes to be a ninja," Sasuke said still in shock. Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't believe him. How could she? Naruto was not someone that gave up. Sakura knew that for a fact.

"I don't believe you!" She responded in a shocked tone. Sasuke shot her a look to let her know he was being serious. How could she not have noticed that her comrade was changing before her very eyes? She realized that she spent most of her focus on Sasuke. She needed to stop ignoring Naruto and start paying attention to him. Sakura wanted to talk to Naruto at that moment, but he was nowhere to be found.

Xxx

Naruto was walking through town, trying to find Kakashi, but he was having no luck. It was going to be harder to tell Kakashi that he no longer wanted to be a ninja. Telling Sasuke was actually harder than he thought it was going to be. Sasuke probably told Sakura by now. Naruto still felt like she was happy that he was quitting. She didn't have to deal with him ever again. A bitter smile started to rise on his features once again.

Where was Kakashi? Naruto really needed to talk to him and he was getting tired of looking for him. Tsunade was easier to find because she was in the hokage office. Naruto was thinking that she will be more stunned than Kakashi, but he never knew with his teacher. He knew that Tsunade believed in him, but he felt she was the only one that did. He needed more support than that though.

Finally he spotted Kakashi. Kakashi was standing in front of the KIA rock. Was this why Kakashi was always late? Naruto remembered that two of his friend's names were etched into it. At that moment Naruto didn't care. He just wanted to tell his sensei what he needed to. Would Kakashi react like Sasuke did?

"Kakashi-sensei, I need to speak with you," Naruto said startling Kakashi a little bit. Kakashi looked down at the younger boy. He had a smile on his face even though his heart was pounding a bit. He couldn't tell that there was something off with his student.

"What brings you here? I was going to be meeting up with you in a couple of minutes for our next mission," Kakashi asked. Naruto looked down at the ground. Not knowing what he wanted to say just yet. It had been much easier to tell Sasuke he realized. With his sensei it was different somehow.

"I have something very important to tell you," Naruto responded sighing a little. Kakashi didn't like the sound of that. He was trying to figure out what was going through Naruto's mind, but he couldn't. He just knew that whatever it was that it was important.

"You can tell me anything you would like. I am your sensei after all," Kakashi said with a small smile, but he had an uneasy feeling.

"I have decided that I no longer want to be a shinobi. I just can't do it anymore," Naruto responded. Kakashi looked down at his student with shock. He was surprised to hear those words come out of his student's mouth. Naruto had always wanted to be a ninja. He always wanted to prove that he could become strong enough to become hokage. Naruto's voice broke his thoughts. "I have already made up my mind. I just need to be happier than I have been. Being a shinobi isn't making me happy anymore. After all the progress I made…you never seemed to notice. None of you have realized how strong I have become. Everyone just thinks I'm going to become the nine tailed fox again. That it is going to control me. I know that you know all about the beast that attacked the village fifteen years ago. I know that the nine tails is in my body. No one in this village wanted me to know about it, but I do know about it."

"Naruto, think about this! People really don't know you as well as we do. You shouldn't leave because of this. You should see this as another reason to prove them wrong. You are a great shinobi. I know I haven't been helping you as much as I should have. You are probably feeling alone right now, but please remember that you are never alone. We will always be there for you. If we are being tough on you it's because we are trying to help you. Please we need you on this team. You are a great person, student, and friend. Please change your mind?" Kakashi asked feeling down now. He knew that he had to pay better attention to his student. He also didn't want to lose one of his best students.

"Why should I stay somewhere I'm not happy? Doesn't my happiness come first? Should my decisions always revolve around everyone else? I believe I should be able to leave without thinking of anyone else, but myself. I feel like I'm trapped in a sea of darkness. I don't want to be in this darkness. I want to be somewhere where the light is. I should be able to thrive on my own."

Kakashi had never seen his student think this deeply before. What inner demon was he facing in his mind? The lights in Naruto's eyes were beginning to dull. They were growing cold. How couldn't he have noticed that before?

"Naruto, I just want you to be happy. Do what you must," Kakashi responded. Naruto smiled sadly and he knew Kakashi got it.

"Thank you, Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto responded and walked away. One more person he still had to tell. Kakashi broke down after he watched his depressed student walk away. How long had his student been depressed? That was the only thing that was on his mind.

Xxx

Tsunade could not believe a single word that was coming out of his mouth. She didn't know how to feel about this news. She could see the sadness in his eyes. The bright eyes that she had first saw were not there anymore. They were dull, cold, and dark. The Naruto she knew was gone. "Naruto, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure, Grandma Tsunade, I don't want to be shinobi any longer. I know this is shocking to you, but I am no longer happy. I really need to be. If this is the only way that I'm going to be happy then that is how it is. I don't want to be somewhere I hate."

Naruto looked into Tsunade's eyes. He didn't like the pain he saw in her eyes. Naruto still was sure about his decision. He needed to leave and needed to leave now. If he didn't he would have probably killed himself. Then he wouldn't exist anymore. He didn't want to lose his life. He still wanted to become something. He didn't know what yet, but he knew that he didn't want to become hokage anymore. Not until he was the same Naruto that he was months ago. "I am not the same as I was before. I have changed over the past couple of years. I know how unhappy I am with myself and with everyone else. I love everyone that has helped in my life. I will always love them, but I need find myself. Please just let me quit. I have never been a quitter before, but I know if I stay…"

Naruto didn't even need to finish the last sentence. Tsunade had apparently gotten the hint…tears started to form in her eyes. "Are you really that unhappy, Naruto?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then I have no choice…you are no longer a shinobi…"

Naruto smiled and hugged her close. After that he walked out of the office and left her there to cry. Why did it have to be that way? Tsunade would never understand.

Xxx

Hinata had just finished her training and missions for the day. She was walking through town to her home when she heard people gossiping. She couldn't help, but hear one word that stuck out to her. _Naruto. _His name was being spoken about around town everywhere she went. She hadn't heard the news yet.

She saw Sakura walking through the town as well. It looked as if she was searching for someone. Hinata went over to her. "Hey Sakura, what's going on? Why is e-everyone talking about N-Naruto?"

"N-Naruto…is leaving the village…and is no longer a shinobi…"Sakura responded still flabbergasted from all that was going on. She wasn't all that happy that Naruto was leaving which surprised Hinata a little bit. She knew how much Sakura didn't like Naruto.

Hinata ran away from Sakura and started to run in the direction of Naruto's home. Why was he leaving?

"N-Naruto…" she called in a shy tone. Naruto had just locked his door and was picking up his bags. He looked up and saw that Hinata was walking towards him slowly. He smiled down at her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. He frowned and guessed that she heard the news. He knew it was going to be all around town.

"Hinata, I know you probably just heard the news. Well I am leaving…"Naruto was cut off.

"P-Please t-take m-me w-with y-you," Hinata requested. He stood there in shock at first, but then he nodded. She never made him feel bad about himself. He would be happy to have company on his new journey. They went over to her house so she could pack. Then they took off on their way.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Please ignore any grammatical errors! I have edited the chapter and now everything should make sense!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did!

Chapter 1

New Life

3 Years Later

_December_

"Daddy!" a two year old squealed when she saw him coming. She ran up to her Daddy who had just returned home from training in the field. Naruto smiled and lifted his little girl in the air. She was giggling and really happy to see her daddy return.

"Amaya, baby girl, how many times have I told you wait inside for me?" Naruto responded to his daughter. He couldn't help, but smile at her. She was too adorable to turn down. When he got home she clung to him as if she was never going to see him again. Naruto sighed and wondered what happened while he was busy training. Even though he wasn't a shinobi any longer he still trained. He didn't want to lose all of his talents. He went inside his new home with his daughter.

"Sowwy, Daddy," his daughter, Amaya, responded.

"It's alright, honey; you just have to listen to daddy next time, okay? Hinata, I'm home," he called out to his wife. His daughter nodded at him, but he knew she still wasn't going to listen to him. She never did. Hinata came out from the kitchen. She smiled at her little girl…and then Naruto gave her a kiss. Their daughter giggled a little when she saw her parents kiss. Hinata was happy to see that he had gotten home safe and sound. She always was worried when he was out training by himself. She couldn't go out with him because she was home taking care of their daughter.

"I-I'm glad you're home, h-honey," she responded as if she was still in a dream. They had gotten married two years ago after their baby was born. Naruto had just turned sixteen years old when she was born. Hinata was still fifteen at the time. Hinata had gotten pregnant three months into their journey. Amaya was conceived in January and she was born in October. She was born nine days after her father's birthday. They didn't marry because Hinata became pregnant. They got married because they had fallen in love while they traveled together. Hinata had loved Naruto for a longer time than that, but she never told him. They eventually decided to settle in the land of waves. That was the first place out of the village that he had ever been too. He thought it was beautiful now that everyone was lively. Plus their daughter was born there.

"Don't be so nervous around me. We have been around each other for three years now. Plus we are married now," Naruto smiled at Hinata and kissed her again, but more passionately. Hinata still blushed and felt like she was in a dream. She was happy that she married the man she loved for all those years. They even made a beautiful little girl together. Amaya looked more like Hinata than she did Naruto, but she was just as hyperactive as her father had been.

Amaya looked at her parents closely and gave them a blank stare. Her stomach was starting to growl. She jumped out of her Daddy's arms. Naruto looked down at his little girl and sighed. She was always making dangerous moves like that. You could tell that she was her father's daughter. It did scare him when she did things like that.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Amaya called. Hinata had been in the middle of cooking when Naruto had gotten home. She had completely forgotten and ran into the kitchen as quickly as she could. She was making Naruto's favorite as normal. They were having ramen. She wondered if he ever missed Ichiraku ramen. They hadn't been to the village for three years now. Naruto went into the kitchen and grabbed Amaya. She was giggling and he spun her around in circles. Forcing her to giggle more.

"Honey, daddy told you before you need to stop jumping out of his arms, right? You have to listen to Daddy," Naruto said while spinning her around. She was still giggling and then Naruto pretended to drop her. She squealed and then giggled more when Naruto caught her. He loved playing with his baby girl.

"Okay, daddy," Amaya responded. Naruto smiled at her and put her in her high chair. She started pouting when he put her inside of it. She wanted to sit in Naruto's lap. Hinata could see the tears already starting to form in her daughter's eyes.

"Honey, you should probably hold her," Hinata said with a small smile. Naruto then noticed the tears in his daughter's eyes. He picked her back up out of her high chair and sat her in his lap. She always knew how to get him to do what she wanted. She was already good at manipulating people. Naruto knew that was not a good thing. Naruto also knew that she was a daddy's girl. She would always start crying when he left in the morning. "She missed you after you left."

He felt bad leaving her, but he had to go to work. Or he would be out training on his days off. He needed to make money for the household. How else would he support his family if he wasn't working? Naruto got a job as a cashier at the local store. It was better than nothing. "I know, but you know I had to train. I need to still keep some of my skills. Just in case there are any attacks. I have a bad feeling that the Akatsuki are going to be after me again."

Hinata nodded and didn't know what to say. She knew that the Akatsuki were ruthless. They would do anything to get all the tailed beasts. She knew that they would kill Naruto if they ever got their hands on them. Naruto had told her the story about how Sasuke's brother came after him while he was training with the pervy sage. "T-They could b-be trying to find you…but we will be cautious. They haven't found you so far. W-Which I'm r-really glad they haven't. I don't know what I would be able to do if they caught you."

Hinata knew that she was still too weak. She wouldn't be able to fend off any of the Akatsuki. She trained at night when Naruto and Amaya were sleeping. She needed to know if she could stronger. She wanted to be able to protect Naruto for once. She didn't always want to be in the background.

"I'm glad too…I don't know what they would do to you guys. I don't want anything to happen to my family," Naruto said and sighed. He was always worried about his family. Tension was starting to fill the air in the room. Amaya could sense the tension and she started crying. Naruto then realized that he was holding his little girl still. He started to rock her to try to calm her down. It was not working. "Awe, sweetie, don't cry."

He tickled her tummy and that sent her back into a giggling fit. Hinata smiled at the scene. He was always really good with her. Amaya reached out for her mother after that. Hinata lifted her and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Amaya smiled happily again. "Hungry, mommy!"

"It's almost done, sweetie," Hinata responded. She handed Amaya back over to Naruto. Amaya was about to cry again. She wanted her mother. Hinata could see that. She laid out the food for them. Amaya had recently started to eat ramen. Hinata grabbed her daughter back. She blew on the food and gave Amaya little bits at a time. Amaya didn't eat her whole bowl of Ramen. Naruto devoured his ramen in a matter of seconds. Amaya and Hinata watched on with wide eyed expressions. They were still not used to watching Naruto eat.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked and put on a goofy smile. "I'm hungry too. Hinata, get me another bowl, please!"

Hinata got another bowl of ramen for Naruto. Naruto devoured that one pretty quickly too. After that he took Amaya back so that Hinata could eat something. He sat down on the couch with his daughter. "Daddy, play!"

"Alright, sweetie," Naruto said. He lifted her in the air and made her into an airplane. She was laughing a little bit. He started tickling her and she was laughing hysterically. Hinata watched from the kitchen again. She was smiling. He loved watching them play. Naruto was still like a big kid himself. Well he still was only eighteen. Hinata was going to be turning eighteen pretty soon.

_Xxx_

_ It had been a couple of days since they left the village together. Hinata watched as Naruto struggled with his demons. She could see the depressed look on his face. She knew that his depression was taking its toll on him. She never even knew why she was depressed. Hinata knew that she wanted him to get back to his old self. She was going to help him as much as she could. "N-Naruto…why are you depressed?" _

_ Naruto looked over at Hinata. His features softened when he looked at her. He was starting to realize how cute he thought she was. "I just have always felt lonely in the village. I felt as if no one cared for me. I wasn't worth anything to anyone. As a child I was ignored…and I didn't get why…until that changed. Being on squad seven at first was great for me. I finally knew what it was like to have a family. It all changed when they all started to pick on me. It was starting to bring down my performance. I would make one little mistake and they would yell at me. If I did something right…they didn't even appreciate it. I was improving my skills and they didn't even notice. It was taking its toll on me. I decided it was better if I just left. I knew that if I did I would be able to find the happy person that I once knew. Maybe then I can return to the village and do what I set out to do. My goal is to become hokage!"_

_ Hinata smiled softly, but she felt bad. She knew that Naruto suffered as a child. She was always watching him. She was never brave enough to tell him how she felt. Hinata wondered now that if she had gone up to Naruto as a child…would he have grown up differently? Would he have finally felt like he had a friend? She was starting to blush. "N-Naruto…I-I know w-we'll get the o-old back soon. I-I will try to help y-you as much as I can. You have always inspired me to be stronger. S-Seeing you hurting like this…hurts me too. I love seeing you happy. This is why I asked you to come with you. I wanted you to know that you had someone that cared for you. Someone that l-l-loved y-you." _

_ Naruto was shocked to hear that from her. He smiled lightly at her. She fainted after what she said and Naruto caught her. "Thank you, Hinata."_

Xxx

Hinata watched Naruto and Amaya play for a little while longer. When Naruto was tired he sat down on the couch. His daughter was starting to dose off in his arms as well. Naruto kissed his daughter on the forehead. She had always gotten tired while playing with her father. Hinata lifted her little girl and put her in her crib.

Naruto and Hinata went into their room. Naruto was starting to get tired himself. He had to go to work the next morning. He sighed and started to get ready for bed. "So honey, how was your day training?"

"It was alright. I wish that we could train together. It would be easier if I had an opponent. Maybe I can get Inari to train with me. I know he wants to get stronger as well," Naruto responded.

"That's probably a good idea. I know its hard training by yourself, but you have always done it before. I would train with you, but then there would nobody here to watch our daughter. She would probably cry without both of us. She is not used to being with Inari by herself," Hinata said. They always had to think of their daughter.

"Well that is true."

After that they fell asleep. Never knowing how tired they were after dealing with their little girl.

Xxx

"Mommy, can I lay wiff you," Amaya asked coming into her parents room. It was two o'clock in the morning. She normally came in after she had a nightmare. They still never knew how she escaped from her crib. They didn't want to find out either.

"Of course, sweetie," Hinata said. She picked Amaya up from the floor and placed them on the bed between them. Naruto had woken up too.

"Hinata, go back to sleep. I will rock her back to sleep. You need your rest," Naruto smiled. Naruto rocked his daughter back to sleep. She laid her on his chest and fell back to sleep himself. He knew he would do anything to protect his child. Who knew things were going to change?

A/N: I know this chapter was slow, but I hope you enjoyed. The actual plot will start in the next chapter! Thank you for the follows and favorites. Special thanks to MYK-ON for her review!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update! I was working the last couple of days! Well I decided to break this chapter into two parts! So I hope you enjoy this part and I can't wait for your reactions to the next one! Also thank you to MYK-ON, Rose Tiger, and AnnaMarieHyuuga16 for their reviews! Thank you also to the people that added this story to their favorites and the follows! Ignore any grammatical errors!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did!

Chapter 2

The Plan

It had been a month since Naruto had heard news on the Akatsuki's whereabouts. What he didn't know was that they were closer to him then he thought. They had been watching his every move. They were waiting to make their move as well.

Naruto was running around his house frantically getting ready for work. He was running late this morning. Hinata was up and cooking him breakfast while he got ready. Amaya was actually still asleep. He was grateful because then he didn't have to hear his daughter cry for him. He ate his breakfast as quickly as he could. "I'm late! I got to get going!"

Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek and ran out of the house. He still never realized that someone was watching him. That person was no other than Itachi Uchiha. His partner Kisame was also with him.

Xxx

"When do you think we should strike, Itachi," Kisame asked looking over towards his partner. He was tired of waiting to strike the boy. He just wanted to get it over with. The only thing that he needed to do was knock the boy out. Killing him was not an option. If Naruto died then the nine tailed fox would die as well. They didn't want that to happen because Pain would kill him.

"Don't be so hasty, Kisame, now that we found him…we can put our plan in action soon. We just need to know when the time is right," Itachi responded to his partner. They hadn't gotten Naruto's routine down yet. They had only found him a couple of days ago.

"I know, I know," Kisame responded sighing. He still was ready for some action. Itachi just sighed. He knew that his partner was ready. He started to wonder how he put up with Kisame for so long. He had been driving him crazy lately.

A couple of minutes later Itachi heard a piercing scream come from the house. His eyes widened a little bit. The scream had sounded as if it was coming from a child. He could only guess that Naruto now had a child. A new plan was starting to come to him. He smirked a little bit. "Kisame, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did. That scream was so loud that it almost busted my ear drums" Kisame responded. He gave Itachi a quizzical look. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I think I'm coming up with a better plan that the last one," Itachi responded. Kisame raised his eyebrow. He was starting to get interested.

"Which is?" Kisame asked.

"That scream that we heard had to have come from a child. I am assuming that Naruto has a child now. Children are defenseless. The child won't know what's going on. The best way to get to him is to take a hostage. That way he will come to us and we won't have to go to him. Chances are he will attack us to get his child back. This is a much better strategy than attacking him head on," Itachi responded.

"You're right. That is a much better strategy. He would also probably get stronger knowing his flesh and blood is at stake," Kisame grinned evilly. He was itching for a fight and he wanted Naruto to fight at full strength. "When should this be carried out?"

"We will grab the child whenever we can. I also assume that she is never out of her parent's sight, but if she is ever alone we will grab her then. If I have to then I will use my mangekyo sharingan on her mother. I could use Tsukuyomi on her as well…she won't escape for a while," Itachi responded.

Kisame smiled and then the plan was set.

Xxx

After Naruto left Hinata cleaned around the house for a little while. Amaya still hadn't got up yet. Hinata was still surprised that she hadn't. Her daughter was normally up to see Naruto off. Amaya was probably just tired. She had a hard time sleeping the night before even though she was lying in Naruto's arms. She decided to go lay down with her little girl and after a few minutes she was sleeping.

An hour went by before Hinata was awakened by a piercing scream from her daughter. Hinata sat up in bed and grabbed her daughter close to her. Amaya was crying hysterically. Hinata tried to rock her daughter back and forth. When that didn't work she rubbed her back and said soothing words into her ear. "Baby, it's alright. You're okay now, sweetie."

"Mommy," Amaya cried. Amaya had a death grip around Hinata's neck. Hinata looked into her daughter's eyes and she could see the fear within them. That made her worried even more than before.

"What's wrong, baby girl," Hinata asked her softly. She was still rubbing her back. That was starting to make her feel better. Amaya just laid her head back on Hinata's shoulder. She was still tired. Hinata heard her daughter yawn.

"Bad dream, mommy," Amaya responded. She was starting to relax again though.

"Awe, baby girl, don't worry. You will be okay. Mommy is here for you," Hinata said. Amaya started to smile. Hinata couldn't help smiling at her baby girl as well. "Do you want to go back to sleep baby?"  
>"Mommy, stay with me," Amaya said.<p>

"Of course, baby," Hinata responded. She held her daughter until she fell asleep again.

Xxx

Naruto was really bored at work. There was nothing going on in the shop. He only had a couple of customers since they opened. His boss was looking at the clock and sighed. It was normally busier in the store. "If it doesn't pick up soon, I'm just going to send you home early."

Naruto sighed. He hated losing hours, but he knew that if it didn't pick up there would be no point to keep him there. Then he thought about his daughter. "Well I could play with my daughter if we don't get business."

"I'm still surprised you had a child this young. You're doing really well with her. Do you think you are going to have her become a ninja," his boss asked.

"That would actually be her decision. I wouldn't mind if she became a ninja, but I'm not sure Hinata wants her to. It is a dangerous slope. She will have to go on tough missions. I don't want my daughter to have to suffer the way I have," Naruto responded looking down. He didn't want to think of the times before he left the village. He was still sore about it even though he left the village three years ago.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I'm sure if that if she chooses to be a ninja she will be fine. She is already so much like you. You know that she will be strong," his boss smiled. After that a customer walked through the door. Naruto smiled at the customer and greeted him. He helped the customer pick out the up as product that she wanted. He then brought her over to the register and rung her up.

Xxx

"Mommy, play with me, please," Amaya asked her mother after she had gotten a couple of more hours of sleep. Amaya was sitting on the floor playing with a doll Naruto bought her from the shop. She cherished that doll.

Hinata was making lunch for the both of them at the moment. "Honey, we can play after you eat lunch."

"Okay, mommy," Amaya responded. Her belly was starting to growl. Hinata sat her in her lap and gave her pieces of her peanut butter jelly sandwich. That was the only thing that Amaya wanted for lunch every day.

After that Amaya ran to play in the living room of their house. "Why don't we go outside and play, sweetie? It is a nice day outside."

"Okay!" Amaya responded. Hinata grabbed her hand walked and a ball for them to play with. Hinata figured that the easiest thing for them to play was catch. Amaya was giggling and she threw the ball back after she caught it.

A little while later Amaya was bored with catch and wanted to do something else. Hinata then realized that it was getting late. She was going to have to start cooking dinner soon. Naruto was going to get home in a half hour. She wanted to have dinner on the table for him as soon as he got home. "Sorry honey, but it's getting late. Daddy is going to be coming home soon!"

"Daddy's coming home!" Amaya shouted excitedly. Hinata smiled at her daughter. She always loved when her father came home. "Mommy, stay outside?"

"No, Amaya, not by yourself," Hinata sighed. Amaya still had always run outside to wait for Naruto without her knowledge. Amaya started to cry after her mother said no. Hinata felt bad and dragged her daughter in the house. Amaya tried to get away from her mother. She was punching her and kicking her. "You're going to be in time out in a minute, Amaya."

Amaya cried more, stopped punching and kicking, and started pouting on the floor. She wanted to still be outside. Hinata started to ignore Amaya's tantrum. Amaya knew that when her mother was distracted with cooking she could sneak outside and wait for her daddy.

While Hinata's back was turned Amaya snuck away from the kitchen. She ran outside to wait for her father!

Xxx

Itachi and Kisame were watching the scene before them. They finally had a moment to put their plan into action. The child was alone. Kisame smiled over at his partner. Itachi nodded and they came out from hiding. They ran towards Amaya and they grabbed her.

"MOMMY!" Amaya screamed…Hinata had just turned off the meat when she heard Amaya scream. When she came outside she stopped dead in her tracks…


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you are all enjoying so far! Can't believe this story is already 20 pages in word! Well anyways I would like to thank MYK-ON and Rose Tiger for their reviews. Also the other chapters should now be updated. The time line of events should be cleared up by now! Next chapter should be out soon. Also thank you for the new follows and favorites!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did!

Chapter 3

Surprise!

Hinata heard her daughter scream from outside. She was going to go outside and yell at her daughter for sneaking out. She was always doing something like that. When she got outside she stopped in her tracks. Itachi Uchiha was standing right in front of her. She had never seen him before this. Naruto had only briefly described him. Now he is standing right in front of her. He had a smirk on his face.

"Mommy," Amaya cried from his arms. She was really scared. She should have just stayed inside the house. Kisame's ears were starting to hurt from her screaming. He wanted to hit the child to knock her out, but he knew he would receive a glare from his partner. "Mommy!"

Hinata was still frozen. She couldn't believe that Itachi and his partner were standing right in front of her. They had just been talking about them the night before. Hinata started to shake with fear. She knew she was still no match for them. Naruto wasn't around to help defend their daughter. He would have had a better chance than she would. Suddenly her expression turned serious. She knew that she needed to try to be strong. Hinata needed to protect her daughter on her own. She wanted to prove to Naruto that she can be strong if she set her mind to it. She didn't always want to be stuck in his shadow or the shadow of her past. Her ninja way was the same as Naruto's. She would never give up and she would always keep her word.

Hinata activated her byakugan and got into her stance. All the while her daughter was watching her with fear in her eyes. "Honey, I promise in all of my power than I will try to protect you as much as I can."

That gained a laugh from Kisame. "What do you think you are going to do? We have the advantage. There are two of us and there is only one of you. We could always kill your child right in front of you, but that would be no fun. Now would it?"

"_I can't run away. I can't leave my daughter,"_ Hinata thought to herself. She started to run over to Itachi. She was going to hit him in one of his chakra points, but he dodged the attack. She needed to focus to get a more direct hit on him. She noticed that her hit did affect him a little bit. He was breathing a little harder. Nothing could escape her byakugan. Hinata needed to try to attack something that would make him let go of her child. Then she would need to get around his partner to get to her child.

Hinata attacked with more force this time and got a hit on him on Itachi's arm. That surprised Itachi a little bit. Hinata was proud of herself. She needed to prove that she was a force to be reckoned with. That forced him to actually let go of Amaya. Amaya was about to hit the ground, but she ended up landing on her feet instead. Amaya tried to run over to her mother after that, but she was blocked by Kisame's sword. Kisame tried to grab Amaya, but she jumped back out of the way. Kisame was surprised. Hinata was surprised as well. Itachi got back on his feet. He still had a smirk on his face. He still had a lot of strength. Hinata knew that. "Amaya, run!"

"No, Mommy," her two-year-old daughter responded.

"Leave! Now!"

"No!"

Hinata sighed; her daughter was stubborn. She would give her that. She tried to say what she needed to say in a calm voice, but Amaya could hear the fear in her voice. "Honey, you need to leave so you can get help."

"No, not leaving you," Amaya responded putting her hands over her chest. Why did Hinata have to have such a stubborn child? She sighed knowing Amaya wasn't going to leave and tried to attack Itachi again. She didn't get a hit on him the second time around. He ended up punching her in the stomach instead. Hinata coughed up a little blood from the force of the punch. "Mommy!"

Itachi grabbed her up by her hair and punched her in the stomach again. He kept punching Hinata in the stomach repeatedly. She coughed up more and more blood with each punch. Amaya was starting to get angry. She didn't like watching her mother getting beaten.

Xxx

_ A month ago Naruto was out training. Amaya was playing in the grass a few feet away from him. Hinata had to run some errands. She needed to go shopping to get food for the house. He had no choice, but to bring Amaya with him. He hadn't wanted to, but Hinata insisted. If Amaya had gone with her to the store it would have been a disaster just like it had the first time. _

_ She stopped to watch her father train. He used his shadow clone jutsu to make more of himself. He was dodging his counterpart's attacks, throwing kunai, and throwing punches at them. He even had another one of clones to do the Rasengan. Amaya watched on with wide eyes. She never had seen her father do that before. She giggled with excitement._

_ Her father smiled down at her. "When you are older, Daddy will teach you how to fight like a ninja. I hope you are more successful than I am." _

_ She just continued to watch her father train more. _

Xxx

"Mommy," Amaya cried when she saw her mother get punched in the stomach again. She could feel more anger building up in her body. Amaya ran towards Itachi. Hinata screamed for her to run again, but Amaya kept coming. Amaya ended up head butting Itachi in the stomach. It was like she was throwing a temper tantrum. Itachi ended up letting go of Hinata's hair and grabbed his stomach. That surprised Itachi and Kisame. Amaya fell backwards after that and passed out. She had hit him pretty hard. Hinata looked towards her daughter surprised. She smiled a little bit.

"Mommy is so proud of you for being brave, baby girl. I know that your daddy would have been proud of you. I know you watched your Daddy train a couple of times," Hinata responded getting up from the ground. She was ready to fight some more. Her daughter had proved that when she was older that she would become a brave ninja. Now Hinata had to fight harder too. Her daughter head butted Itachi to save her Mother.

Hinata got back in her stance and attacked Itachi again. This time she used more force than she ever would have. She was protecting something precious to her. Itachi was still surprised at how much strength she gained. Eventually Itachi grabbed her hands and pinned them to her sides. He activated his tsukuyomi and trapped Hinata inside of it.

Hinata fell to the ground and a blank stare was on her face. While in the genjutsu Hinata could see herself getting stabbed repeatedly by Itachi. It felt like hours before the blade made contact with her.

He left a scroll lying on a ground. He had written it before they took Amaya as a hostage. Itachi grabbed Amaya and he looked over towards Kisame. He smiled at his partner, but he knew that this was far from over. They left the scene taking their hostage with them. Amaya was still knocked out.

Xxx

Naruto sighed and looked over at the clock on the wall. He had ten minutes left before he could leave his job. He started to have an uneasy feeling a couple of minutes ago. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He tapped his foot in frustration. Couldn't it be five o'clock yet? He wanted to get home and make sure everything was alright.

A customer had come up to his register, but he hadn't even noticed. That was until he heard the customer clear their throat. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is that all you needed today, sir?"

The man nodded and Naruto rang him up for what he needed. "That will be 130 yen."

The man handed him the money and told him to keep the change. Naruto had eight minutes left. He started to tap his foot. Why couldn't time go faster?

Xxx

It was finally five o'clock and Naruto was able to go home for the day. He rushed home as fast as he could. When he ran up to his home the first thing he noticed that Hinata was lying on the ground. There was blood on her shirt. There was a blank stare in her eyes. She also looked like she was in pain.

Naruto then noticed that it was same look that Sasuke had when he was placed under Itachi's genjutsu. Naruto's eyes widened. Itachi had been there. He picked up Hinata and put her on his back. He ran into his home. He laid Hinata on the couch. The house was eerily quiet for him. Then he realized that Amaya was nowhere to be found. His eyes widened further. Was his daughter kidnapped by the Akatsuki?

Anger started to rise into his chest. He went outside and attacked anything that he could put his hands on. His knuckles were bleeding. He then noticed the scroll that was on the ground. He had not noticed it before. It read: "If you want you want to see your daughter alive again meet us in the Hidden Sound Village."

He sank to his knees on the ground. Tears were flowing from his eyes. He then knew there was nothing he could do on his own. He knew he was going to need help. He went back inside his home. Picked his wife up again and put her on his back. He knew that he was going to need help in this case. He knew that he was going to have to return to the leaf village. He needed to save his daughter.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for everyone that had followed and favorited this story. I also thank MYK-ON, Rose Tiger, Majin-kun, adngo714, and hinatagirl0805. If I get at least three reviews I will also post chapter 5 tonight!

Chapter 4

Return to the Leaf Village

Naruto brought Hinata into their bedroom. He needed to change her clothes before they set off towards the leaf village. Naruto got her dressed quickly. He placed her on his back and started as quickly as he could to the leaf village. No one knew he was coming.

Xxx

_"Why did he leave, Sasuke," Sakura asked her comrade. Naruto had just left a couple of days before that. She had never gotten the full story as to why he left the village. Sasuke didn't know how to explain it to her right away._

_ "He was starting to get depressed. I have no idea how to describe his pain because I don't know what was going through his head. All I knew was that he no longer wanted to be a shinobi," Sasuke responded looking at the ground in front of him. He was still upset that he couldn't tell that his best friend was in pain. Sasuke felt terrible that he couldn't protect him from whatever demon he was facing._

_ "I did start to notice that Naruto was messing up on missions on purpose. Do you think he was just tired of fighting?" _

_ "Yes, I think he felt his depression was winning over him. It was starting to take control of his life. He wasn't the same person as he had been when he left. He was completely and utterly changed. When I looked into his eyes I could see the pain that was there. I also could see loneliness," Sasuke said. He punched the ground underneath him. He wanted to save his best friend, but he was already gone. He hadn't even known where Naruto had gone. If he had then he would have went to talk to him already. Sasuke wanted his best friend back and soon. Sakura shook with fear. She didn't like when Sasuke got angry like this._

_ Sakura looked down at the ground too. She lost someone that had protected her no matter what happened. Naruto had ever saved her from Gaara. Why was she still treating him as if she was nuisance? Sure, Naruto annoyed her sometimes, but he was always there to help her. Why couldn't she protect him now? _

_ "I feel bad for how I treated him. He was important to us, but I never realized how badly it would hurt me to have him leave," Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and they thought of happy memories they had together. _

Xxx

Sakura sighed she was tired from training. She was trying to practice her medical ninjutsu. Sakura wanted to have a purpose in life. Sakura had felt healing was the best for her. She did pack a strong punch, but that was all she could fall back on. Tsunade was working her to the bone lately. Lately Lady Tsunade had been angry. Ino had been practicing medical ninjutsu with her. Why did her rival always have to do everything she had done? She even cut her hair off after Sakura had cut hers off. What was Ino trying to prove? That she was better than Sakura. Sakura knew that for a fact. They were starting to become friends again without realizing it.

"Sakura, let's go get some lunch," Ino suggested since they were both nearly drained from using almost all of their chakra. Sakura got up from the ground. She dusted off her pants and nodded. She was actually starving anyways. She started to realize that she was getting close to Ino again. When did they start getting close? They had been training together more and more. Both of them wanted to become stronger ninja.

"Sure, why not," Sakura responded. She was actually happy that she had some company. Naruto had started to enter her mind again. She always started to feel sad when she thought of him. She was never able to help him and she never got to talk to him before he left.

Xxx

At the moment Sasuke was in the forest. He was practicing with his Sharingan. He wanted to pick up more moves. He still had something to settle with his brother. He left the village a couple of times to find new places to train. He was still waiting for the day that Naruto would return. Thinking of Naruto and how he couldn't help him got his blood boiling.

Sasuke hit his target with his chidori. The tree broke in half. Sasuke was starting to reach his limit he knew that. He was starting to get better at the new jutsu that he picked up on. He smirked at his work and collapsed on the ground. He had over done it.

Sasuke picked himself up after five minutes. He decided that he was going to go home for a while to rest. Then he was going to go back out and practice more.

Xxx

Kakashi was standing in front of the KIA rock as he normally had. Kakashi sighed and looked up at the sky. He was going to be assigned a new mission soon. He needed to find out more information on the Akatsuki's whereabouts. The village was going to try to stop them from achieving their goals. They knew that if they hadn't the world would be in chaos.

He was starting to hate doing these types of missions. They were starting to get more and more dangerous. Still he knew that he had to do what he was ordered. Plus he would have someone going with them since it was dangerous to go alone.

Kakashi sighed again and started towards the Hokage office. For some reason Naruto had entered his mind. He had been worried about his student since he had gone. He was hoping that his student hadn't been caught by any of the members of the Akatsuki.

Xxx

Tsunade looked at some of the pictures on her desk. There was one of her younger brother. Another picture was of her lover, Dan. Pictures of her old Sensei had also been sitting on her desk. Last but not least there was a picture of Naruto. She frowned at the picture. She was thinking back to three years ago.

_"Are you absolutely sure about this?"_

_ "Yes, I'm sure about this. I don't want to be a shinobi anymore. It is not making me happy anymore. I really want to be. If this is the only way I'm going to be happy then that's how it is. I don't want to be somewhere I hate." Naruto looked down sadly. _

_ "Are you really that unhappy, Naruto," she asked him. She didn't want to hear his answer really._

_ "Yes, I am," he said._

_ "Then I have no choice you are no longer a shinobi…"_

Tsunade sighed at the memory. She wanted to make Naruto happy, but after he left she didn't feel happy. His eyes had grown dark and cold. She didn't like that look in his eyes. She knew that if he hadn't left then he would have done something unthinkable.

Tsunade heard a knock on the door. That broke her out of her thoughts. Kakashi walked through the door. He was actually on time. She smirked at him.

Xxx

Nothing was really going on in the leaf village. The leaf villages Jounin were bored sitting at the village gate. They wished that was something else to do. "What to do, what to do?"

"Why don't you stop repeating the same question over and over again? It's really starting to get on my nerves!"

"Hey, don't blame me because we have nothing to do."

They both sighed again. They were having little arguments like that one all day. All of a sudden they saw someone coming. They were really surprised. No one had been visiting the village much lately. He looked really familiar to them. Then they realized who it was. Naruto was back. They were really surprised. "Naruto, welcome back!"

Naruto smiled at them, but they could tell he was angry. Hinata was on his back. She was still unconscious. She was still stuck in Itachi's genjutsu. Naruto looked at his wife. He hated to see her in so much pain. "Hey guys. I'm in a really big rush. I need to make it to the hokage office as soon as possible. I need Granny Tsunade to help her right away. Her mind is being damaged as we speak."

Naruto ran straight towards the hokage office as fast as possible. He got Hinata there within in a couple of seconds. "Hinata, I'm going to make sure you get the best help as you can. Then we are going to get our daughter back. She is in danger."

Hinata couldn't respond still because she still was unconscious. Naruto had tears running into his face as he ran towards Tsunade's office. He surprised everyone that he passed because no one had seen him in three years.

"Grandma Tsunade," Naruto yelled. Tsunade's head jerked up when she called her name. She hadn't heard that voice in a very long time. Kakashi's head jerked up as well. He was still learning the details of his mission. _Naruto! _He was back in town. Both of them stood there in shock.

"N-Naruto…" Tsunade whispered. A small smile was on her lips. She was happy to have the number one knuckle headed ninja back in her life. She didn't know what he came back for, but all she knew was that he was back.

"I need help! Please, help me," Naruto said running into her room. As soon as he came in he laid Hinata onto the couch. Tsunade remembered that look. It was the same look that Kakashi and Sasuke had after they battled Itachi.

"Naruto, what happened?" Tsunade demanded to know.

"I came home and I found her like that. I didn't know what had happened. Then I remembered the jutsu…that Itachi put on Kakashi and Sasuke. I knew then that I needed to come back to the village. I needed to get Hinata help," Naruto said…still very upset…he still hadn't said the real reason why he was back in town. That his own flesh and blood was captured.

Tsunade went to work on Hinata right away. Naruto was grateful.

A/N: Just a little bit of a warning...there may be a little OOC in the next chapter, but you will see why when you read it!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for everyone that had followed and favorited this story. I also thank MYK-ON, Rose Tiger, Majin-kun, the anonymous reviewer and vault166. Also to clarify some things. Since Naruto's anger was roused, the nine tailed fox's chakra poured into him just a bit. Just enough so he could get to the village quickly. Sasuke never left the village. All in all I still hope you are enjoying. Warning though: Some characters will be OOC. Enjoy! At least two or three reviews and this will be updated again later today!

Chapter 5

Babysitting the Brat

After leaving the scene Itachi and Kisame started back towards the Akatsuki base. Itachi was carrying the little girl under his arm. She was still unconscious after head butting Itachi in the stomach. Itachi was still surprised that the little girl did that. Anger was probably what triggered her to attack. "How long do you think it will take Naruto to come after us?"

"I'm not sure, but he should come after us soon. He will want to get his daughter back. I don't any parent that wouldn't," Itachi responded.

"Do you think he'll come alone?" Kisame asked licking his lips. He didn't get to fight much in the last battle. He was kind of annoyed that Itachi did most of the fighting, but there was only one enemy at that moment.

"I doubt it…now that he knows it was us that came after him. He most likely will get help from the leaf village. That would dent our plans a bit, but it can't be helped. Tsunade could fix a damage mind," Itachi responded. He looked down at the child. He moved her to rest her head on his shoulder. He knew that it would be the most comfortable position for the girl. He sighed and was now feeling bad that he had taken such a young hostage.

"Well we will still get him to come to us now that we have taken her as a hostage. Pain will be pleased," Kisame responded.

Xxx

An hour later Amaya woke up and she was in Itachi's arms. She looked up and saw that Itachi was carrying her. Her mommy was nowhere in sight. All she could see in front of her were trees. She realized that they weren't even near her house any longer. Tears started to fill her eyes. She wanted her mother or her father.

Itachi felt a small kick to his stomach. He then knew that the child was awake. He sighed as she continually kicked him in the stomach. He wanted her to go back to sleep. It was much easier when she was asleep. Her kicks were actually starting to hurt him. "Stop moving, kid, before I drop you."

She stopped kicking him in the stomach and went stiff in his arms. She knew that she couldn't get away from this guy. She didn't like being around strangers. Itachi knew that he could never really drop her because she would die. Naruto would go ballistic if they had done anything to his daughter. He knew then that they wouldn't be able to handle him.

"Mommy," Amaya whispered suddenly. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes now. She wanted to get away from them. She just didn't know how. She didn't even start training to become a ninja. Itachi felt tears dropping onto his cloak.

"Kisame, you hold her for a minute. I need to go get something," Itachi responded. Kisame took the little girl into his arms. He noticed how tiny she actually was. She was shaking pretty hard. He smirked because he knew how scared she was of him. He was starting to put his hand on her head, but she caught his hand and bit down. Kisame cursed under his breath. He tried to shake her off, but she wasn't budging.

Xxx

Itachi went back towards the Uzumaki home. He broke the door down and went into the house. He should have been smarter before. He grabbed Amaya's dolls and a couple of outfits of hers. They were going to need it. That might help the girl calm down. They were going to have to get her a few more items. He couldn't carry everything.

When he caught back up to them he started laughing. Kisame was still trying to shake the little girl off of him. "Get her off of me! Get her off of me!"

Itachi went over to them and grabbed the girl. She had been crying while biting Kisame. Itachi knew that she was just angry at the time. He tried to rock the girl back and forth. She started to calm down a bit. He still remembered this stuff from when Sasuke was a baby. He handed the girl her doll. Her eyes widened a little bit. It was the doll that her daddy had bought her. Itachi smiled when the girl hugged the doll close. He knew that was going to keep her content for a while. Amaya eventually fell back to sleep on her own. Her tiny body was growing tired.

"How did you get her to calm down like that?" Kisame asked his partner.

"I have a brother remember. I was around him when he was little. I watched Mom as she nurtured Sasuke," Itachi responded. They started back on their journey towards the base. They couldn't wait to get back. They were still tired from this last mission. All they needed to do now was get rest at the base. Then they were going to have to head to the Hidden Sound Village where they told Naruto to meet them. Who knew how long it would take him to get over there?

Xxx

"Oh my, she is so precious!" Konan squealed when she saw Amaya for the first time. Amaya was crying again by the time they got back to the base. She wanted her mother and father still. Itachi sighed he should have known that Konan was going to react like that. She loved seeing cute things like babies. Amaya was pretty cute.

Konan picked the little girl up. Amaya was shaking like a leaf. She didn't like being in the creepy base. Konan rocked her back and forth. She was trying to get the little one to relax. "Want Mommy. Want Daddy."

"Tell me your plan again," Pain asked sweat dropping. He was not used to having a child around the base. He knew that Konan was pretty content with her being there. The child herself was scared of everything. Pain knew that it was because she was forced from her home. It must have been tough on her mind. He smiled lightly though.

"We decided to take a hostage from Naruto. That will force him to come to us. Then we will capture him. We will claim what is rightfully ours. We told him to meet us in the Hidden Sound Village," Itachi explained. He yawned a little bit. "I ended up using my tsukuyomi on her mother. I know that Naruto has seen this jutsu before. He is probably at the leaf village now. He is probably healing her mind."

"That does put a dent in your plan. All in all it was a good plan. Naruto will definitely come after us now that his flesh and blood is at stake." Pain smiled evilly. He actually liked that plan. He didn't think he was going too.

Amaya jumped out of Konan's arms which scared her. Amaya landed on her feet and went over to Itachi. She glared up at him. She ended up head butting him again in the stomach. This time with more force. Itachi fell to the ground. He was tired from using his Mangekyo Sharingan. Amaya jumped on him.

"I want Daddy," Amaya responded as she proceeded to kick Itachi in the stomach. She was starting to get violent. She was about to have a temper tantrum. Maybe the child was hungry.

"Are you hungry?" He heard Amaya's stomach growl. She nodded, but she didn't want to eat anything here. She was crying again. Konan picked her up again. It didn't help her calm down. She started to cry even more hysterically. It was going to be a very long night.

Xxx

Finally Itachi got her to fall asleep. He couldn't get her to eat anything though. He couldn't let the little girl starve, but he didn't know what to do. She fell asleep clutching the doll. Tears were rolling down her cheeks although she was still sleeping.

At some point Itachi had fallen asleep too. He was awoken by kicks to the head. Amaya was sleeping next to him. They didn't have a crib for her to sleep in. Amaya was having a nightmare. He gently shook the little girl awake. She opened her eyes suddenly. She looked around and focused on him. He looked into her eyes. She looked so much like her mother. She even had her mother's eyes. He wondered if she had the byakugan. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth. She eventually calmed down a little bit and fell back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you everyone for the follows and favorites! I would like to thank MYK-ON, adngo714, anonymous user, Majin-kun, lancecomewar, and hinatagirl0805. Thank you all for your reviews. Sorry this took so long to come out. I was doing some things! So here is the newest chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I wish I did.

Chapter 6

Reunion

Naruto was patiently waiting for Tsunade to finish healing Hinata. His mind was focused on his wife and his daughter…who was now kidnapped. "_I hope you are fine, baby girl. Daddy will come save you. Daddy will be coming for you soon." _

Kakashi was sitting next to Naruto. He looked over at his old student. Naruto sure had grown up in the past few years. He was a bit taller. He had gained some muscle though. That he could see. He could tell that Naruto was angry. "N-Naruto, are you alright?"

"Not really, but I want to wait to see how Hinata is doing," Naruto looked at the ground. He still didn't want to tell them that he had a kid. Hell, they still didn't know that Hinata and Naruto were married. Naruto smiled a little bit. He wondered how shocked they would be to find out they had a baby together and were married. The smile dropped after he thought about his daughter again.

Naruto started tapping his foot. He was starting to get impatient. He wanted to talk to his wife. He wanted to know what happened when Itachi and Kisame showed up. He knew that Hinata put up a fight against Itachi. If she hadn't then she wouldn't be in this current state. He hated the thought of Itachi using that genjutsu against her. He shuddered a bit. "If only I had gotten home sooner…then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Naruto, when Hinata was attacked…what were you doing?" Kakashi wondered.

"I was working," Naruto responded. Kakashi's eyes widened. Naruto caught the look on his face and smirked. He knew that his old sensei had to be surprised. They never expected Naruto to leave the village and get a job. "Where I live I got a job working as a cashier at a small business."

"I just never expected you to be the working type. Were you still training all this time too?"

"Yes, I was. I didn't want to lose any of my skills. I knew that someday the Akatsuki would be after me again. I wanted to be ready for them. Just in case I had to fight Itachi," Naruto responded. "I was always training on my days off. Hinata was always worried that they would catch me."

"From what I can tell now…you and Hinata have gotten pretty close," Kakashi said with a grin.

"Well we did leave the village together. She wanted to help me fight my demons. She was a really big help. She listened to me when I had a problem. She would always listen and when I finished she would try to give me advice. That was of course if she hadn't fainted. She was still always so nervous around me. She always told me that she admired the strength I had."

Naruto started to smile again thinking about her. He loved her to death. "You both must have become very close."

"Yes, yes we did, in fact we are married," Naruto smiled. Kakashi's eyes widened again. Did he really just hear Naruto say that he was married? Kakashi didn't even know how to respond to that. He was still in too much shock. "We got married two years ago."

"What? You were married so young!"

"Well we waited for a while to get married. It's not like we got married as soon as we left the village!"

"I'm just really surprised, Naruto!"

Naruto smiled lightly. He always loved surprising people!

Xxx

Sasuke was walking back from training when he heard people gossiping. He wasn't trying to listen to the conversation, but he ended up hearing it anyway! "Did you hear? Naruto is back in the village. I didn't think he was ever going to come back."

"Me either. That kid is dangerous. Who knows what kind of trouble that kid got into while he's been gone?"

"I bet he got into a lot of it. He was always causing trouble here. I hear that he took that Hyuga girl to Lady Tsunade."

Sasuke could feel anger rising in his chest. He didn't like that they were talking about his best friend that way. What has he ever done to them? Maybe that was why Naruto was getting depressed. No one ever treated him with respect. He saved the village from Gaara. Naruto would have done anything to protect their home. People always treated him as if he was an animal. Sasuke didn't get it. Sasuke punched the wall next to him. That made the girls jump and they ran away.

Sasuke started to run towards Tsunade's office. He wanted to see if Naruto was actually there. He made it to the office within two minutes. When he saw Naruto he stopped dead in his tracks. Naruto was sitting next to Kakashi. They were having a conversation. "N-Naruto."

"Sasuke," Naruto looked up in surprise to see his best friend in front of him. Naruto smiled lightly at Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't changed all that much from the last time he saw him. The only thing that was different was that he was taller and had longer hair. Sasuke smirked over at Naruto. Sasuke was still surprised to see his best friend. He was looking him over. "It's been a long time. It seems like your personality hasn't changed one bit."

"Well neither has yours. You still seem to be as hyperactive as ever," Sasuke responded. He looked into Naruto's eyes. He could see the worry in them. "Why did you come back? It seems like being away from the village has helped you. You don't seem as depressed as you had been."

"Well…I came back to help Hinata. Her mind was being destroyed by your brother's tsukuyomi. He was after me again. I had to come back to help her," Naruto sighed.

Sasuke could feel anger starting to rise in his chest. His brother was still his number one enemy. He still wanted to kill him for what he had done to his clan. She shouldn't have wiped them out. Now he was messing with his best friend! Sasuke needed to kill him and he needed to kill him now. "Naruto, I swear, that I will help you as much as I can. I want to get back at my brother. I still want to kill him for what he did to my family."

Naruto smiled a little bit. His best friend was still an avenger after all.

"I know, Sasuke, I know."

Xxx

Sakura was walking back to the hokage office. She had to show Tsunade the progress she was making. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Sasuke in the building. He was sitting next to Kakashi sensei and…her eyes widened. "Naruto!"

"Sakura, it's been a long time. Look at you…you're stunning!" Naruto smiled. She was not as cute as Hinata. Her hair was still short and it looked like she had gotten stronger in Naruto's eyes. "What have you been doing since I left?"

"I have decided to become a medical ninja. I feel like that was the best choice for me. I have been working under Tsunade for a while now. Look at you. You have sure grown up! You look so much better than you did before you left the village. Have you been taking care of yourself?"

Naruto laughed a little bit. "Yes, I have! Don't worry, Sakura!"

Xxx

A couple of minutes later Tsunade had finally finished healing Hinata's mind. Hinata opened her eyes and looked over to the side. Tsunade smiled at the girl. She didn't want to worry her. "L-Lady T-Tsunade…w-where is N-Naruto?"

"He's right outside the door. Do you want me to get him?" Tsunade asked. Hinata looked up at her and nodded. She could see the tears in her eyes. Tsunade walked to the door and called Naruto in. Naruto ran into the room as quickly as he could. He grabbed Hinata's hand. He saw the tears in her eyes.

"D-Did t-they t-take her," Hinata asked. Tears were starting to spill from her eyes. Naruto wiped them from her face. He looked down at Hinata. He didn't know how to tell her that their daughter was kidnapped. He looked away from Hinata. "T-They h-have her d-don't t-they?"

Naruto nodded at his wife. More tears spilled from Hinata's cheeks. He didn't like to see her cry. "Honey, we will get her back. I promise you that we will. I know you tried your best in the fight with Itachi."

"I c-couldn't do a-anything to protect her," Hinata responded. More tears were flowing from her eyes. "S-She e-even h-head butted I-Itachi to make him let go of my hair."

Naruto's eyes widened. He started to laugh a little bit. His daughter head butted an enemy. He couldn't believe it. Hinata glared up at him and he gulped a bit. He knew that she was still upset. "I'm sorry, honey, I just find it funny that she did that."

Naruto and Hinata didn't notice when Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura entered the room. Naruto bent down and kissed Hinata on the lips. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened a bit. Since when had Naruto and Hinata become a couple? Naruto turned around and he blushed deep when he saw his friends had entered. Hinata was blushing too.

"Naruto, are you and Hinata dating? Who is this girl that you are talking about?" Sakura asked. He knew that they didn't.

"No, Hinata and I are married," Naruto responded. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened even further. "And the girl that we are talking about is…"

A/N: I decided to be evil! Muahahaha


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I had been working! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry it's a bit short! I promise to make the next chapter nice and long! I would like to thank everyone for the follows and favorites! Thank you all so much! I would like to thank MYK-ON, Rose Tiger, hinatagirl0805, adngo714, vault166, El Frijolero, and Ouzora anna for their reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I wish I did!

Chapter 7

Finally

"And the girl that we are talking about is…our daughter," Naruto finished finally. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes were still wide. Kakashi gave Naruto a weird look. Naruto didn't know how to respond to that. No one had said anything. Hinata was blushing. Naruto was just staring at his teammates. He didn't know how they were going to react.

"How old is she," Kakashi said. He was the first one to get over his shock. Naruto looked at the floor his face was turning red. He knew it.

"She's two…she had turned two in October," Naruto responded. "She looks like Hinata although she has my personality. I need to get her back…she needs to be saved from the Akatsuki. I didn't think that they would sink this low."

Naruto was starting to get angry again. He couldn't believe still that they would sink that low. Taking a hostage that young.

"Naruto, I never expected you to have a child," Sakura responded trying to break the tension. The air was filled with it. Sakura could tell that Naruto was ready to beat it out of there.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to have a child either. She actually was a surprise! She and Hinata both have become my whole world. They mean everything to me. I don't know what I'm going to do…if I don't get her back," Naruto responded. A smile started to creep on his face. He loved talking about his baby girl. She was his pride and joy. Having both his wife and his daughter in his life had made him happy.

Hinata looked down at the floor from the bed. She was still upset that she couldn't protect her daughter. Tears were starting to spring into her eyes. Naruto leaned down and hugged his wife. He knew that this was killing her. It was killing him too. Naruto still didn't blame her. She was trapped in Itachi's jutsu.

"I just hope that our daughter is safe…"

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke. He could sense the anger that was rising in Sasuke. He didn't even open his mouth this whole time. He was still in shock…Itachi stole a baby…Sasuke was starting to get angry as well. How low could his brother get?

Xxx

3 Days Later

"Come on! You know you have to eat," Itachi exclaimed at the little two-year-old. Amaya folded her arms over her chest and looked away from him. She was trying to not cry. She didn't like Itachi. She didn't like anyone in this whole base. She especially did not like that woman that kept squealing over her. Amaya wanted her mother and her father. She just wanted to go home.

Amaya looked over at Itachi. He was sighing and he looked angry too. Amaya was getting on Itachi's last nerve. She had been refusing to eat anything since the first day she was stuck there. Itachi started to rub his temples. It was the same thing over and over again. He heard her stomach growl. "Will you eat now?"

The little girl shook her head no. She stuck her tongue out at her opponent. Itachi grabbed her and put her in his lap. Amaya started to scream once she was in his lap. Tears were also flowing from her eyes. Itachi felt Amaya trying to jump down from his lap, but he put a tighter hold on her. She was starting to kick him in the stomach. Itachi sighed and tried to sooth the little girl down. She wouldn't calm down. Itachi was getting used to this. She was like this every day.

"Shut her up, Itachi!" Kisame screamed coming into his room. Kisame had a splitting headache. He hadn't been able to get much sleep lately. Amaya was normally up crying at different hours of the night. Sometimes she would scream when she had a nightmare. Itachi was lucky that he could get her to sleep at all. Itachi hadn't gotten much sleep lately either. He was the one that was taking care of her most of the time. Konan would sometimes take her for a night or two so Itachi could get rest.

"I'm trying!" Itachi exclaimed. He tried to rock Amaya back and forth. She quieted down a little bit. She was still crying. Itachi lowered his voice a little and said soothing words into her ear. Amaya had quieted down completely. Itachi wondered if she had fallen asleep. She didn't really sleep much the night before.

"Thank you," Kisame said slammed the door shut. He was finally able to get some rest!

Itachi sighed and looked down at the little girl. Surprisingly she hadn't fallen asleep. She was just staring at him…tears still in her eyes. Itachi picked her up and brought her into the kitchen. He was going to try to get her for the fifteenth time to eat.

"Amaya, you need to eat. Will you please eat for me," Itachi said trying to make his voice softer. Maybe then the she would listen to him. Amaya finally nodded and Itachi smiled. He won the argument. Itachi started to wonder why he was arguing with a child in the first place.

"Peanut butter and jelly," Amaya responded in a soft voice. Itachi looked through the cabinets to see if they had any peanut butter and bread. He checked the fridge for jelly. Luckily they had all of those things. Itachi made the sandwich for her. He cut it in half for her. He sat her in his lap and ripped some of the pieces off. She ate the whole sandwich. Itachi was happy.

After Amaya finally ate Itachi realized that he needed to bath her. She hadn't been bathed in three days. At least he changed her diaper when she needed it changed. He had only brought her a few outfits from home. He was going to have to go shopping for more clothes for her. Or he was going to have Konan do it. She would be better at picking out little girls clothes than he would. In fact Itachi knew it was better if Konan bathed the little girl too.

Itachi went over to her door and knocked on it. "Do you think you can bathe her for me?"

"Yes! Of course! Get me one of her outfits too and a diaper!" Konan exclaimed. Konan grabbed the little girl from Itachi quickly. Itachi did what he was told and grabbed the stuff for her. He grabbed a pair of jeans and pink shirt. He also grabbed her doll. He was going to need it for when she went to bed that night. She didn't sleep without it.

Amaya was splashing in the tub happily. She was getting Konan all wet. Konan was smiling at her. She was glad to see that the little girl was actually having fun in the tub. She must have liked getting baths. Itachi walked in and handed Konan the clothes. He smiled a little when he saw Amaya actually smiling. It was first time in three days.

When they took her out of the tub they got her dressed and she fell asleep instantly. She was pretty tired. Itachi was happy. He was going to get some sleep that night as well. He laid her down next to him and he fell asleep himself. He had to get prepared for another day with Amaya.


End file.
